Deberes de una princesa
by GreatUjioman
Summary: La princesa Celestia gobierna con dedicación a su pueblo, pero un proyecto personal está a punto de culminar, y el tiempo se le acaba.


Una figura, alta y encapuchada, apareció entre las sombras. La pequeña poni se asustó y retrocedió protegiéndose con una de las patas. La desconocida se detuvo y habló con voz suave.

\- Hola jovencita, no tengas miedo, no te voy a hacer daño, sólo quiero hablar.

\- Uh... – gimió la potrilla con un hilo de voz.

\- ¿Cómo te llamas, pequeña?

\- Fl... Flut... Hum... Yo... no debería hablar con extraños – consiguió articular agudamente, cerrando los ojos.

\- Está bien. Por lo que sé te gustan los animales, ¿no es así? - la joven asintió con la cabeza –. Debe ser difícil estar en contacto con ellos aquí en Cloudsdale. Debes tener que bajar a tierra constantemente, no puedes tenerlos en casa, a los ponis de por aquí les molesta, ¿verdad?

\- Sí – respondió escondiendo el rostro tras su crin rosada.

\- ¿Y sí te digo que conozco un lugar donde podrías tener tu propio terreno, donde poder criar y cuidar a todos los animales que quisieras?

\- Eso sería maravilloso – exclamó la joven en un momento de exaltación, pero en seguida volvió a encogerse.

\- En ese caso, si lo quieres, es tuyo.

\- Oh... pero usted no me conoce.

\- Es cierto.

\- ¿Por qué haría algo tan amable por una desconocida?

\- Porque, querida mía, tú eres la amable.

Entonces la escena fue envuelta por una densa bruma, y desapareció como vapor dispersado por la brisa. 

Celestia bostezó y se frotó los párpados con los cascos, hizo una leve reverencia con la cabeza a la luna y la hizo descender para dar paso a un nuevo día. Con el sol, también llegó el ajetreo matutino habitual. Los ponis comenzaron a realizar sus tareas otorgándole vida a los pasillos oscuros y despoblados hacía sólo unos minutos. Un unicornio de pelaje verdoso y aspecto severo la interceptó, rodeado de pergaminos flotando a su alrededor.

-¡Princesa! - la llamó.

-Buenos días, Wise Scroll – replicó Celestia con una sonrisa cansada.

-Eh, buenos días. Os he preparado el horario para hoy, debéis daros prisa en atender las peticiones de la corte, hay seis disputas que requieren vuestra atención, y todo ello antes de la hora de comer con la comitiva de los grifos, recordad que tenéis la reunión con los representantes de los ponis del desierto, que sería conveniente hacerla a la hora del almuerzo, y por la tarde debéis viajar a Las Pegasus a la inauguración del nuevo casino, y temo que durante la cena el alcalde desea tener unas palabras con vos sobre la ley del pavimento. Además sería recomendable reservar algún momento para el seminario de magia de vuestros estudiantes, agradecerían vuestra guía.

-No perdamos ni un minuto, pues – respondió ella con voz cantarina.

-Hay una cosa más.

-¿La Celebración?

-Efectivamente. Los responsables de las distintas ciudades esperan ansiosos vuestra decisión.

-Pues temo que deberán esperar un poquito más.

-Como ordenéis, alteza.

Celestia subió a su trono y escuchó con paciencia las reclamaciones de sus súbditos. Disputas sobre terreno, sobre negocios, sobre cosechas, algún campo saqueado por un monstruo errante, nada que no hubiera ocurrido y solucionado antes. Resolvió los problemas satisfactoriamente con la sabiduría de la edad, y los solicitantes quedaron encantados. Su princesa nunca defraudaba.

Sin mucho tiempo para entretenerse con los cortesanos avanzó con veloz elegancia, conversando, o más bien escuchando, a la alcaldesa de Manehattan que trotaba junto a ella. Tuvo que dejarla atrás para recibir a la comisión de ponis del desierto, que como era habitual venían con un montón de demandas y problemas diplomáticos. El almuerzo transcurrió con normalidad, y Celestia cedió cuando debía ceder, aconsejó cuando tenía que aconsejar y convenció cuando tenía que convencer. Los ponis del desierto quedaron encantados y emprendieron el viaje de regreso a su tierra. Volvió al salón del trono para entablar conversaciones con los ponis ricos e influyentes que solían pasar por allí, se sucedieron varias charlas casuales cargadas de lisonjas, sobretodo cuando el teniente de alcalde de Fillydelphia llegó acompañando al príncipe Blueblood, y la estuvo entreteniendo con comentarios sobre la grandeza de su ciudad. Ella escuchó lo justo y necesario para dejarles satisfechos, pero cuando empezaron a comentar entre risas los rumores de que un fantasma se paseaba por los jardines del palacio a altas horas de la noche, se excusó para ir a ver a sus alumnos.

Twilight Sparkle fue la primera en llegar al el auditorio, cargada de pergaminos, como siempre. Celestia tuvo que darse prisa en hacer el seminario, demasiado atropelladamente para lo que ella hubiera deseado, pero sus explicaciones claras y sencillas dejaron encantados a los alumnos, que abandonaron la sala un poquito más sabios. Con tristeza tuvo que rechazar una discusión con su alumna más aventajada, que se prometía larga e interesante, y tuvo que verla marcharse con decepción en el rostro, y sin notar que en su mochila había un libro de más. Luego se dirigió al comedor donde los grifos ya la esperaban. Se disculpó con humildad y mantuvo la entrevista en términos amistosos, conduciéndola a donde le interesaba. Los grifos volvieron a Griffonstone encantados, con algunas concesiones y algunas negativas, pero con su orgullo intacto.

Tras ello Celestia subió a su carruaje para volar hasta Las Pegasus, allí mismo levantó la luna para que las brillantes luces tomaran el control de la noche y la multitud disfrutara de los fuegos artificiales para la inauguración. Se dejó ver, saludó desde lejos y fue a cenar con los dirigentes de la ciudad. Tras el primer plato hubo un ligero debate sobre la ley de pavimentos, que la princesa defendió con asertividad, convenciendo a casi todos los presentes de la idoneidad que suponía para las carreteras, pero pronto derivó a la verdadera razón de todo aquello, como ella esperaba.

-Lo cierto es que esta ciudad es fantástica – dijo le dijo el alcalde –, nunca duerme y es perfecta para pasar una noche de fiesta llena de diversión.

-Desde luego – replicó la princesa tomando un bocado de su postre.

-Como habéis podido comprobar, hay una gran variedad de entretenimientos, y espacio suficiente para albergar miles de ponis, nuestras calles son anchas y nuestras plazas hermosas y luminosas.

-Sin duda.

-Además, disponemos de alojamientos de lo más exquisito para los ponis que sólo se conformen con lo mejor. Hemos preparado una suite para vos, así podréis comprobar personalmente la maravillosa hospitalidad de la ciudad.

-Se lo agradezco mucho, alcalde, pero temo que debo volver a Canterlot esta noche.

-Oh – exclamó visiblemente decepcionado –. Vaya, es una lástima, pensé que podríais disfrutar de nuestro ambiente nocturno.

-Me encantaría, tal vez en otra ocasión.

-De acuerdo... aun así, espero que comprendáis todas las bondades que esta ciudad puede ofrecer.

-Le aseguro que lo tengo en cuenta constantemente.

-Sí, supongo que las maravillas de Las Pegasus sólo hacen la decisión más difícil – dijo, Celestia sonrió con complicidad pero no contestó –. Sin embargo, sólo quedan unos días y aun no ha anunciado la sede.

-Hay muchos factores a analizar, no es asunto baladí.

-¡No, desde luego! Es el milenio, y toda Equestria espera la mejor Celebración de sus vidas.

-Igual que yo.

-Por eso os animo a que consideréis que posiblemente Las Pegasus sea el mejor lugar para albergar un evento tan grande y esperado.

-Es probable que tenga razón, alcalde.

-En cualquier caso, sería deseable que tomarais la decisión lo más pronto posible, hay muchas preparaciones que hacer, y la sede de la Celebración numero mil debe ser perfecta.

-Lo será, por ello les di la libertad a todos los alcaldes que prepararan la fiesta como mejor les pareciera. Estoy segura de que, independientemente de cuál sea la sede, será una Celebración memorable.

-Por supuesto, alteza. Confiamos en vuestro buen criterio. Sólo... téngalo en cuenta.

Ella asintió con la cabeza, y tras pasar un breves minutos en la fiesta exclusiva tras la cena, donde ricos empresarios confraternizaban, prescindió de su escolta y se marchó volando. A solas y con su teletransporte llegaría mucho más rápido. Abandonó el festival de luz y ruido que era la ciudad y se adentró en la oscuridad del campo, donde pueblos y aldeas se sucedían entre cultivos y bosques, con la luna como única compañía. Cuando llegó a Canterlot la mayoría de ponis dormían, se dirigió a la sala del trono y salió al balcón para mirar la lejanía. El pueblo resaltaba en el horizonte, bañado por el fulgor plateado del astro nocturno, y el silencio se adueñaba de un mundo demasiado dinámico para poder disfrutarlo.

El eco de unos pasos resonaron por la sala, y un anciano poni terrestre se acercó renqueante. Su pelaje era grisáceo, su crin amarilla brillante con raíces azules, y tenía unas gafas de media luna en la punta del morro, tras los cuales unos ojos rojizos la miraron sorprendidos.

-Oh, buenas noches, princesa – dijo con una voz cascada y parsimoniosa - ¿ya habéis regresado? Creí que pernoctaríais en Las Pegasus.

-Buenas noches, Candle Glow. Hay mucho trabajo que hacer para quedarse allí.

-No quiero ser entrometido, pero quizá os estáis forzando demasiado. Salta a la vista que estáis cansada.

-¿Qué tal la ronda nocturna? - preguntó ella esquivando el tema.

-Habitual. Todo está muy tranquilo últimamente, a veces añoro algunas emociones del pasado.

-Ten cuidado con lo que deseas. ¿Estáis investigando algo?

-Seguimos con lo del fantasma, porque no tenemos mucho más que hacer. El cotilleo es más fuerte estos últimos días.

-¿Qué opinas sobre ello?

-Pamplinas. Hay rumores de todo tipo, aunque lo que más se repite es que es una figura alta y con pelaje blanco, y el rostro oculto bajo una capucha. Aunque esa descripción coincide con la mitad de los guardias de palacio, así que probablemente sea sólo superstición y mucha imaginación. Aun así, es un rumor que lleva muchos años rondando y se niega a morir, puedo investigarlo más a fondo si lo deseáis.

-Haz lo que creas conveniente – respondió ella con una sonrisa amable, y se retiró a sus aposentos, notando la mirada suspicaz del viejo poni. 

Una sombra larga se movía entre las casas del pueblo, silenciosa y solitaria. Su trote era veloz en las calles vacías, iba recogiendo fragmentos de magia que había colocado en otras ocasiones. No dejaba huellas ni señales de ningún tipo, pasó por delante de la mercería, de la pastelería, de la cabaña con animales, recorrió los largos campos de manzanos, dio vueltas a la plaza central, entró en el árbol que albergaba la biblioteca y dejó un libro secreto que no pertenecía a aquel lugar. Se detuvo frente a la puerta de varias casas, aunque nadie que hubiera podido verla hubiera entendido qué hacía. Un poni marrón con un reloj de arena en el flanco se la encontró de frente, y se sorprendió al verla. Había estado trabajando hasta muy tarde y volvía a casa, y no esperaba a nadie levantado a aquellas horas. Se asustó al principio, sin embargo una chispa golpeó su mente y recuerdos olvidados volvieron a su memoria.

-Vaya, hola – dijo con unas sonrisa.

-Buenas noches – respondió la encapuchada.

-Creí que no volvería a verla, hace años que no aparecía.

-Nunca estoy demasiado lejos. Dime, ¿estás satisfecho con tu regalo?

-¡Sí! Es maravilloso, jamás pensé que la vida en el pueblo podía ser tan gratificante.

-Entonces yo también estoy contenta.

-Nunca pude agradecérselo como es debido.

-Ya lo has hecho, aunque no te hayas dado cuenta.

-Discúlpeme, si no es ofensa, llevo mucho tiempo preguntándome... ¿Podría saber quién es usted?

-Sólo un fantasma del pasado, nadie a quien debas recordar.

-Pero mi casa, mi taller, mis amigos, todo esto, estoy aquí gracias a usted. No olvidaré eso.

-Sin embargo, debes hacerlo.

Un haz de luz salió del cuerno de la figura, y se introdujo por los ojos y oídos del poni, que cayó en una ensoñación. Cuando abrió los párpados unos segundos después, continuó su camino a casa ignorando que ese encuentro había tenido lugar. 

La luz de un nuevo día dio paso a otra mañana agitada, llena de sonrisas, peticiones y adulaciones. Más representantes de las ciudades llegaron para presentarle de forma no oficial todas las maravillas que ofrecían y lo honradas que estarían de albergar la Celebración. Celestia continuó con su labor, satisfaciendo a sus súbditos. Su consejero le recordó que en dos días tendría lugar la cena previa a la Celebración, como si ella no lo supiera ya. Como si no tuviera cosas más importantes de las que preocuparse.

Los días pasaban demasiado lentos, y Celestia tenía la mente demasiado ocupada dándole vueltas a sus propios asuntos, por ello la frustración hacía mella en su ánimo cada vez que tenía que sonreír, conversar o negociar, pero no se dejaba arrastrar por ello y continuaba adelante, como siempre había hecho. Se esforzaba tremendamente en mantener los ojos abiertos, dedicándose a sus súbditos como siempre había tenido que hacer.

Mil años trabajando para ellos. Sabía mejor que nadie que ser una buena gobernante era muy similar a ser esclava de su pueblo. A veces les miraba y sentía envidia de su ignorancia, de su tranquilidad, de la nimiedad de sus problemas. Otras veces sentía rencor, al resurgir a través las nubes del tiempo las imágenes borrosas y los sentimientos enquistados de una batalla fratricida, de cuando antepuso sus deberes de princesa sobre sus deberes como hermana, por ellos. A veces sentía remordimiento, no por haber hecho lo que hizo, sino por no haber sido capaz de hacer otra cosa. Nightmare Moon era una amenaza, y era su deber como princesa el detenerla. La desterró porque era lo que tenía que hacer, para cumplir con su voto, para proteger a un pueblo desagradecido al que no le importaba el dolor que su egoísmo infligía a sus princesas. Si hubiera dependido únicamente de ella habría buscado e investigado, aunque fuera bajo una noche eterna, hasta encontrar la manera de salvarla. Pero Equestria la necesitaba, y ella tenía que responder. El paso del tiempo llenaba de bruma aquellos eventos, y sus obligaciones la distraían suficiente para no pensar en ello, pero los recuerdos siempre quedaban allí, en algún lugar de su mente, ocultos pero nunca olvidados. Y a menudo resurgían, trayendo con ellos el dolor de saberse responsable de aquello, de no haber visto las señales, de no haber intervenido antes de que fuera demasiado tarde. Ella permitió que la envidia consumiera a su hermana, demasiado cegada por su propia vanidad.

Pero ahora tenía otra oportunidad, y no se iba a permitir desfallecer. Tampoco iba a permitir que el mal humor provocado por el sueño y la ansiedad la controlaran, ni siquiera cuando un representante de alguna gran ciudad casi le exigió que le dijera la sede de la Celebración. Se estaban poniendo nerviosos, y ella aun tenía mucho trabajo.

¿Cuánto había dormido en las últimas semanas? Apenas una docena de horas en total, seguramente. Con la noche se escapaba de su cuarto para pasear a solas, para hablar con la luna, atreviéndose a imaginar tiempos mejores donde podrían volver a compartir el trono que ahora ocupaba en soledad. Se llenaba de esperanza y de determinación, porque las necesitaba cuando volvía a su espacio personal, un lugar oculto donde podía centrarse en su búsqueda. Las imágenes pasaban rápidamente ante sus ojos, lanzando flashes de colores cambiantes casi imposibles de entender para el ojo no entrenado. Las vidas de los ponis, las respuestas a las pruebas a las que los había sometido, la verdadera esencia de sus corazones. Decenas de pantallas flotantes llenaban aquel espacio mágico, rodeándola, sobrecargándola con inmensas cantidades de información, y Celestia la analizaba concienzudamente, sin dejarse un sólo segundo. Ese era el momento cuando más concentraba estaba, no podía permitirse una sola distracción, no tenía tiempo para cometer errores. Había ordenado, categorizado y catalogado todas aquellas imágenes en movimiento, probando, decidiendo y rechazando. El listado de candidatas se reducía cada día, pero no lo suficientemente rápido.

Muchas veces el cansancio se adueñaba de su ánimo, se sentía tentada a terminar con ello, tenía suficiente información para jugársela, dar por bueno un resultado y dejar de sufrir. Pero no podía permitírselo, iba a llegar hasta el final. No había soportado mil años para que su propia negligencia la privara de su anhelo. Debía ser perfecto. 

Un nuevo día llegó y sólo unos escasos minutos de sueño la separaron de desfallecer completamente, pero siguió adelante. Quizá exageraba, pero había contado en casi cincuenta las veces que le habían pedido por la sede. "Muy pronto" les decía, aunque no sabía si creérselo ella misma. Wise Scroll se mostraba preocupado, puede que fuera estricto e inflexible, pero se interesaba por su bienestar. Pese a ello, no se daba cuenta que el que más prisa le metía, el que más la agobiaba, era él. No le culpaba, le había nombrado consejero para ello. Celestia tenía que cumplir su cometido, y no podía permitirse olvidar cuál era, independientemente de sus deseos. Necesitaba una brújula para no perder el norte. Aun así, la princesa del Sol ansiaba la llegada de la noche. Pensó en levantar la luna y mandarlos a todos a dormir a mediodía, tenía el poder para hacerlo, pero su deber no se lo permitía.

Las horas pasaban lentas y se sentían desperdiciadas. La princesa se permitió fingir una indisposición para marcharse antes de la cena y continuar su otro trabajo. Pesteañeaba con rapidez, los ojos le dolían y las patas casi no la sostenían. Cuando se sentía desfallecer miraba la luna, recordaba todo lo ocurrido, recordaba su mayor error y la razón por la que estaba pasando por todo aquello. Estaba tan cerca que abandonar ahora sería traicionar no solo a su hermana, sino a si misma. Volvió a repasar las imágenes, todas. Volvió a visitar el pueblo, volvió a analizar la magia que desprendían aquellos ponis, volvió a descartar, uno a uno, todos los que no reunían las características necesarias, por una u otra razón. Puede que no sirviera de nada al final, pero no iba a abandonar a Luna de nuevo.

Y entonces, tras innumerables noches en vela, las encontró. La chispa de ilusión que había estado apagándose gradualmente desde hacía años volvió a brillar como una estrella, empezó a temblar, las lágrimas acudieron a sus ojos, casi no podía respirar. Intentó calmarse, no ceder aun, y volvió a repasarlo. No había duda, lo notaba. "Os tengo, por fin" pensó, mirando las imágenes de las cinco ponis moviéndose en su vida diaria. Lo había logrado, había descifrado el último enigma, había colocado la última pieza. Sonrió, y se permitió caer inconsciente. 

Despertó cansada, pero llena de energía. Se puso sus mejores galas y salió al balcón para observar el astro nocturno, la silueta de Nightmare Moon seguía allí impertérrita, pero ella la miró directamente al ojo, entre desafiante y afable.

-¡Princesa! - gritó Wise Scroll golpeando la puerta de su habitación – ¿Estáis bien?

-¡Buenos días consejero! - dijo ella animada, abriéndole la puerta. El poni se quedó sorprendido.

-Eh... buenos días. Temo que ha pasado la hora del amanecer.

-Sí, sí. Lo sé. Solo quería despedirme de la luna.

-Eh... ¿Seguro que se encuentra bien? - cuestionó mirándola como si ya hubiera perdido el juicio completamente.

-Mejor que nunca – dijo, le hizo una reverencia a su hermana y luego la bajó para dar paso a la luz del sol –. Tengo entendido que hoy tengo seis reuniones. Aplaza cuatro, las que menos importantes parezcan.

-¿C... cómo? ¡Todas son importantes!

-Tengo otras prioridades ahora mismo.

-¿Cómo que otras...? Vale, vale, ¿Cuántas horas las aplazo?

-Hasta después de la Celebración.

-Pero... pero... eso son días.

-Sí, y avisa a los alcaldes. Les informaré de mi decisión durante la cena.

-Al fin. ¿Puedo saber dónde será?

-Lo sabrás esta noche. Y dile a Raven que venga a verme, he de escribir unas cartas.

-Está bien. Otra cosa, al parecer ayer el regente nocturno resolvió el misterio del fantasma ¡Debéis responsabilizaros! – dijo, y la princesa le miró con seriedad. El consejero continuó con inflexible rectitud –. Anoche pilló a la princesa Cadence paseando por los jardines un guardia de palacio, ese joven Shinning Armor.

-¿Es eso cierto? - respondió ella, visiblemente sorprendida y encantada – ¡Qué gran noticia!

-¿Gran...? ¡Pero alteza, un simple guardia no es lo apropiado para una princesa!

-No es a ti a quien le toca juzgar eso, consejero – su tono era amigable, pero dejaba notar un leve deje de severidad –. No todas las princesas tienen por qué dedicarse únicamente a gobernar, ¿no crees? Es joven, deja que se divierta, y si va en serio ya pensaré en algo. ¿Es "capitán de la guardia" un rango suficiente para tus estándares?

-¿Va a ascenderle? - cuestionó escandalizado.

-¿Por qué no? El capitán actual hace tiempo que quiere retirarse. ¿Acaso no es apto para el cargo?

-No... no es eso... pero hay mucha competencia para el puesto y elegirle sólo por... ya sabéis, dirán que es por ser el hermano de vuestra alumna. Podría provocar cierto malestar...

-Entonces que lo superen. Las adversidades hacen fuertes a los ponis.

-Alteza, ¿seguro que os encontráis bien?

-Mejor de lo que he estado en mucho tiempo. Vamos consejero, no hagamos esperar más a nuestros huéspedes.

La actitud extraña de la princesa no pasó desapercibida para nadie. En la corte se mostró especialmente simpática, pero no de la manera que los invitados esperaban. No había pompa ni adulaciones, no prestaba atención a importantes conversaciones como el nuevo vestido de moda o las tendencias culinarias, tenía la mente en las nubes, a veces parecía dormirse en el trono. Los susurros y rumores se levantaron entre las esquinas cuando creían que ella no escuchaba, pero no le importaba.

Envió a Wise Scroll a recibir a los invitados de la gran cena previa a la Celebración, que iban llegando escalonadamente en carruajes o trenes privados, asegurándose de demostrar lo importantes que eran. Muchos se mostraron decepcionados, o abiertamente molestos en algunos casos, al ver que la princesa no les daba la bienvenida personalmente. Sin embargo a ella no se la pudo encontrar en todo el castillo hasta la tarde, vagando en el ala de la biblioteca. No se lo dijo a su consejero, por mucho que gesticulara y tratara de hacerla entrar en razón, pero había estado ultimando los detalles de su plan. Asegurándose de las cartas eran recibidas y que todo se ponía en marcha. "Si todo va bien, tendremos una invitada muy especial esta Celebración" había sido su única explicación.

Llegó la cena, y la princesa se permitió alzar la luna en el gran comedor, para deleite de los invitados. Muchos eran los llegados, sobretodo alcaldes o representantes de muchos lugares de Equestria, ricos empresarios, influyentes críticos y una gran variedad de ejemplos de la alta sociedad. Las conversaciones se sucedieron de manera habitual, pero la mente de Celestia estaba en otro lugar, apenas mostraba interés por las charlas de los invitados y se mostraba ida y ensoñadora, generando cierto sentimiento de contrariedad. Esa no era la princesa a la que estaban acostumbrados.

Cuando sirvieron el postre, una tarta pedida expresamente por ella y que paladeó con placer como si estuviera sola, surgió por fin la pregunta.

-¿Habéis decidido ya dónde se levantará el sol en la Celebración? - preguntó la alcaldesa de Manehattan sin ocultar cierto tono de urgencia.

-Así es – respondió la princesa con voz cantarina.

-Es un alivio saberlo. En mi ciudad, en caso de que la haya elegido, claro, estamos más que preparados para ello, lo aseguro.

-Las Pegasus tiene la mejor vida nocturna – dijo el alcalde de dicho lugar. Otros también dijeron la suya, cada vez más alto.

-Fillydelphia está igual de preparada.

-Cloudsdale tiene las mejores vistas.

-¡En Vanhoover nos sentimos desamparados, casi nunca se hace allí!

-¡Igual que en Baltimare!

-Entendemos que habrá sido una decisión difícil – dijo Wise Scroll, intentando serenar el griterío ya que su princesa no hacía nada para ello. Ella acabó de degustar su pastel y carraspeó.

-Si he de ser sincera, no. Hace mucho tiempo que tenía la localización decidida.

-¿En serio? - preguntó alguien, poniendo voz a la confusión incrédula general.

-Sin duda, espero que sea en Canterlot – comentó con petulencia el príncipe Blueblood –. Es la decisión lógica. Qué mejor lugar que la residencia de la realeza para...

-Ponyville.

Hubo un silencio inmediato, roto sólo por unos gemidos sordos, algún tintineo de cucharillas cayendo sobre la mesa, y alguien que tosía por haberse atragantado. Celestia tomó tranquilamente un sorbo de su té. Poco a poco se levantaron susurros de incomprensión, y Wise Scroll tuvo por fin la sangre fría de preguntar:

-¿Disculpadme, alteza... Habéis dicho Ponyville?

-Eso es.

-Pero... pero... es el milenio.

-Una efeméride muy llamativa, ciertamente.

-¿Dónde está ese lugar? - preguntó alguien.

-¿Está enferma? - cuestionó otro. Blueblood se levantó escandalizado.

-¡Si es un pueblucho lleno de plebeyos! ¿No esperaréis que vayamos a ver la salida del sol a ese... miserable poblado de cultivadores de manzanas?

-El sol sale en todas partes, podéis ver el amanecer donde más os plazca – dijo ella tomando el último sorbo, la alcaldesa de Manehattan se incorporó airada para exclamar:

\- ¡Con todo el respeto, como princesa, vuestro deber es...!

No llegó a terminar la frase. Cuando Celestia terminó su té y dejó la taza sobre el platito, su rostro mutó. La faz de mirada amable y sonrisa apacible desapareció para dar paso a un gesto que desprendía seguridad, poder y determinación. Ya no era la princesa perfecta que todos adoraban, era la princesa de voluntad férrea que había mandado a la luna a su hermana hacía mil años. La princesa que por el bien de su pueblo había sacrificado a quien más quería. Se levantó en toda su estatura y la estancia pareció hacerse más pequeña, nadie se atrevió a decir nada. Les miró, uno a uno, incluyendo consejeros y sirvientes. Todos se encogieron ante la ferocidad de sus ojos.

-Sé mejor que nadie cuáles son mis deberes como princesa. Habéis estado semanas intentando convencerme de que eligiera vuestras ciudades no porque os importara la fecha, el evento o la gente, sino por vuestra propia vanidad. La Celebración no es para competir o vanagloriarse, para eso están los Juegos. La Celebración no es para el glamour ni el elitismo, para eso está la Gala. La Celebración es para recordar, para respetar la luna y agradecer el sol. "Haced las preparaciones que queráis", os dije. Había un motivo: esta vez, darle al pueblo lo que desea es vuestra responsabilidad. Vosotros celebrad cómo y dónde queráis. La princesa de Equestria irá a Ponyville.

No hubo más quejas. No hubo más comentarios. Ni siquiera cuando Celestia recobró su gesto amable y se despidió para acostarse, dejándoles a todos con un tema para discutir durante semanas. Caminó por los pasillos, mirando las vidrieras que relataban sus gestas, a solas. Se retiró a su alcoba y salió al balcón, disfrutando de la brisa nocturna. Estaba terriblemente cansada, y sólo quería dormir de un tirón, pero no creía que pudiera hacerlo, no hasta que pasara la Celebración. No hasta que todo terminara, de una manera o de otra. 

Unos suaves golpes la despertaron de su ensoñación. Candle Glow entró, cerró la puerta y se unió a ella para mirar el paisaje nocturno. No hablaron durante unos minutos, solo se sentaron ahí, contemplando, hasta que finalmente el anciano carraspeó:

-Habéis causado una fuerte conmoción entre esa gente.

-Se les pasará.

-Quizá, pero tardarán un tiempo. No suele ser sensato ir en contra de los deseos de sus súbditos de forma tan descarada.

-¿También tú vas a reprenderme? ¿A decirme que he abandonado mis deberes como princesa? - su tono no era desafiante, sino más bien melancólico. El anciano se quitó las gafas de media luna y se frotó los ojos. Su mente se fue a un tiempo muy lejano.

-No es ese mi trabajo, ni tampoco es una sorpresa. Al fin y al cabo no es la primera vez que ocurre – hizo una pausa, Celestia le miraba con toda su atención –. Ponyville. Es un bonito lugar, gente sencilla con vidas tranquilas. Todo tipo de ponis, venidos de todo tipo de lugares, viviendo en armonía. A la vista desde el castillo, a sólo unos minutos de vuelo.

-No estoy de humor para juegos. Dí lo que debes.

-Hace muchos años, yo no era más que un potrillo entonces, solía vivir en las afueras de Canterlot. El lugar ha cambiado mucho, ahora es parte de la ciudad y ha sido reformado, tiene grandes casas blancas y doradas, pero entonces no eran más que cabañas. La vida no era fácil pero vivíamos con la seguridad que nuestra princesa velaba por nosotros. Ponis influyentes solían pasar por allí, que discutían y negociaban por la posesión de las tierras del valle, con grandes planes urbanísticos para ellas. Mi padre me dijo que era una disputa casi tan antigua como el palacio, pero la princesa nunca había permitido que nadie tomara posesión de aquel lugar. Entonces llegaron unos humildes peregrinos, y vos les regalasteis aquellas tierras, para cultivar simples manzanas. No empecé a entender las tremendas implicaciones políticas y el conflicto diplomático que aquello provocó hasta que empecé a estudiar bajo vuestra ala. Enfadasteis a mucha gente importante. Siempre me ha intrigado una pregunta desde entonces: ¿por qué? ¿Qué secreto guardaba la princesa para tomar aquella decisión tan ilógica? La granja se convirtió en aldea, más ponis llegaron y se establecieron, la aldea se convirtió en pueblo, y los ponis siguieron migrando, y con frecuencia solían ser amables, divertidos, leales, honestos y generosos. Es como si el lugar atrajera la armonía. Es un sitio especial, lo noto, pero nunca he podido desvelar el misterio. Y ahora esto... ¿Por qué todas esas molestias, princesa? ¿Por qué arriesgar la estabilidad política por ese pueblo? ¿Qué hay ahí tan importante?

\- Esperanza – respondió ella –. Hasta la última gota de esperanza que me queda.

¿Cómo explicárselo? ¿Cómo explicar que pretendía exponer a seis ponis, una de las cuales apreciaba como si fuera su propia hija, a uno de los entes más poderosos y vengativos que había conocido? ¿Cómo explicar que no tenía otra opción? Sabía cuáles eran los límites de su poder, sabía que no tenía opciones reales contra Nightmare Moon, y ya no podía usar los Elementos de Armonía. Había planeado trampas y emboscadas, se había preparado lo mejor que sabía para hacer frente a la amenaza, y las había relegado al último recurso. No iba a utilizarlas a no se que no hubiera más opción, y sabía que si llegaba a eso, probablemente no podría volver a sonreír nunca más.

Mil años de investigaciones, pruebas y fracasos. Mil años de planes fallidos, de lecciones aprendidas, de decepciones y desengaños. Mil años de gobierno, manteniendo la paz y la armonía, buscando la solución que anhelaba, que la evadía hasta desesperarla, hasta aquel día transcendental, portentoso, en el que notó el cosquilleo de la magia erizándole el pelaje. El día en que notó los Elementos de Armonía activarse de nuevo. El día en que vio el Elemento de la Magia en el flanco de aquella potrilla que había hecho eclosionar un huevo de dragón. Un momento muy breve, pero que dejó una profunda marca en ella. Entonces todo volvió a resurgir en su mente.

Había trabajado a destajo desde entonces, había invertido su tiempo, energía, esfuerzo y salud en ello. Había utilizado su experiencia milenaria y retomado proyectos abandonados para forjar su última oportunidad, reuniendo a todos los ponis con el potencial para representar los Elementos que pudo encontrar, probándoles y examinándolos con minuciosidad. Y lo había logrado. Todo estaba preparado, todas las piezas colocadas, ya no podía hacer nada más, y eso era una agonía. Sólo se le ocurrían cosas que podían salir mal, y pese a que había sido muy cuidadosa, no podía luchar contra el sentimiento de impotencia. El nudo del estómago no se le iba, la tensión y el temor de no poder terminar a tiempo habían mutado a un terror casi paralizante al saber que ya no dependía de ella. Solo le quedaba esperar, y desear lo mejor.

No pudo poner todo aquello en palabras, así que miró a la luna y lanzó un suspiro. El anciano se levantó renqueante con la mirada baja, consciente de que no iba a recibir ninguna explicación. Entonces ella susurró:

-Gracias... por cubrirme con lo del fantasma.

-Siempre a vuestro servicio, para lo que sea. Si sólo supiera qué va a ocurrir...

-Lo sabrás, Candle Glow – respondió ella, y su sonrisa fue muy sincera –. Para bien o para mal, ambos lo sabremos muy pronto.


End file.
